


Regret

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [112]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>czy mogłabyś napisać coś w stylu rozstania i trudu powrotu do siebie w wersji Cher/Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

            Harry żałował wielu rzeczy w swoim życiu. Żałował tego, że w wieku jedenastu lat Gemma wyprostowała mu włosy i zrobiła zdjęcie  (do dziś go szantażowała). I tego, że w wieku czternastu lat ukradł mamie z portfela pięć funtów. Ale czasem najbardziej żałował tego, że był młody i głupi, kiedy wybrał się na casting do xFactora.  
           Miał szesnaście lat i wierzył, że bycie światowej sławy gwiazdą jest czymś, co może sobie wymarzyć. Nagrywanie piosenek, płyt, koncertowanie po całym świecie i rozdawanie autografów, bycie idolem tysięcy nastolatek, które wzdychają do ciebie na każdym kroku. Tak, był młody i głupi, kiedy o tym marzył.  
           Kiedy powstało One Direction, Harry nie myślał przyszłościowo. Liczyło się dla niego zdobycie sławy i dziwił się, kiedy Liam i Louis denerwowali się, gdy papparazzi psuli ich spotkania z dziewczynami. Uważał, że przesadzają – dopóki sam nie spotkał na swojej drodzę kogoś, kto przewrócił jego świat do góry nogami.  
           To nie była jedna z tych romantycznych miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia. Harry poznał Cher w xFactorze; była ładna i utalentowana, i Harry doceniał w niej szczerość i optymizm. Przez większą część programu po prostu się przyjaźnili, ale Harry docenił ją dopiero wtedy, gdy odpadła, zajmując czwarte miejsce.  
           Później zaczęli się spotykać i dla wielu osób był to epicki romans – dwoje utalentowanych, pięknych, młodych ludzi, podbijających świat. Nikt nie wiedział, ile wysiłku kosztowało ich utrzymanie tego związku. Jak bardzo za sobą tęsknili, gdy byli daleko. Jak bardzo brakowało im dotyku, spojrzenia, głosu. Jak bardzo raniła ich każda plotka o domniemanej zdradzie czy rozpadzie związku.  
           I prasa w końcu wygrała.  
           Harry żałował. Żałował tego, że był tak młody i głupi, i naiwny. Kiedy patrzył, jak Cher odchodzi, z łzami w oczach i przygarbiona, on także zapłakał. Serce rozpadało mu się na pół, gdy trzymał między palcami srebrny łańcuszek, wciąż ciepły od dotyku jej ciała. Zaciskał drżące dłonie na metalowym samolociku, który podarował jej kilka miesięcy wcześniej, gdy leciał koncertować w USA.  
           Wbrew powszechnej opinii, Harry nie zdradził Cher. Ona także nie zdradziła jego. I to chyba bolało najbardziej; że mimo wzajemnego zaufania i wierności, a przede wszystkim miłości, rozstali się przez ludzi, którzy nawet ich nie znali.  
           Harry nie widział Cher od kilku tygodni. Brakowało mu dotyku jej aksamitnych długich włosów i przeciągłego, kasztanowego spojrzenia. Brakowało mu cichego chichotu i marszczenia nosa zawsze wtedy, gdy coś ją bawiło. Wysyłał do niej kilka wiadomości. Może trochę więcej, niż kilka. I Cher odpowiadała na każdą z nich. 

_„Zawsze będę cię kochać, Harry.”_  
  
            Więc Harry pytał, czy istnieje choć cień szansy, że do siebie wrócą. W czym miałby być problem? On kochał ją, ona kochała jego.

_„Oni nas zniszczą, Harry.”_

            Ale kiedy Harry zobaczył ją dzisiaj, na gali, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego posklejane z kawałków serce, zabiło mocniej. I znów żałował, że nie może do niej podejść i zwyczajnie jej pocałować. Zamiast tego musiał sterczeć na czerwonym dywanie, pozować razem z Zaynem i Niallem, Lou i Liamem, i odpowiadać na tysiące bzdurnych pytań. I nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że zalała go złość, gdy usłyszał pytania dotyczące rozpadu jego związku. 

_„To było oczywiste, jesteście jeszcze za młodzi na długotrwałe związki!”_

            Harry chciał krzyczeć. Z żalu i z gniewu, bo co oni o nich wiedzą?! A potem napotkał spojrzenie; tak łagodne i czułe, że zupełnie zapomniał o powodzie swojej złości. Miał po dziurki w nosie paparazzi i fanów, i tysiąc innych ludzi, którzy obserwowali każdy jego krok. Miał dość zarządu, który chciał, by związał się z jakąś inną dziewczyną, która wypromowałaby ich zespół.  
           Nie chciał więcej żałować. Nie chciał więcej żyć w niepewności i ułudzie szczęścia, i jeżeli oznaczałoby to skończenie kariery – niech tak będzie. Bo szesnastoletni Harry Styles już odszedł. Teraz Harry Styles był starszy i nieco mniej głupi, choć nadal naiwny. I nie chciał żałować niczego w swoim życiu.  
           Opuścił przyjaciół i podszedł do niej; Cher uśmiechała się właśnie, podpisując podsuniętą pod nos kartkę. Harry złapał jej dłoń, splatając razem ich palce.  
 - Nie zniszczą nas – powiedział cicho, patrząc w jej oczy. – A my nie będziemy żałować.


End file.
